<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Flowers of Love are in Full Bloom by Your_Local_Therapist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056756">The Flowers of Love are in Full Bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Local_Therapist/pseuds/Your_Local_Therapist'>Your_Local_Therapist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Local_Therapist/pseuds/Your_Local_Therapist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma has hanahaki, but he knows his feelings will never be returned. Despite everything, he still attempts to confess. Will he succeed, or will the flowers in his lungs kill him first?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Yamamoto Akane, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Flowers of Love are in Full Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>____________________________</p><p>It was cold the day Kenma realized his feelings. A freezing day, nearing Christmas no less, was when he coughed up his first petal. It didn't take him long to figure out the unnatural occurrence happening to him. However, once he sat down at his computer and started to do research, he couldn't help the feeling of dread settling in his stomach. </p><p>How to get rid of hanahaki</p><p>Kenma typed this in as his throat started to itch. It wasn't long till he started coughing up more petals. This didn't stop him from reading further. His eyes scanned down the page as he interpreted all the new information, and unfortunately, none of it seemed to be good. </p><p>"Hanahaki disease is caused by unrequited love. To get rid of the disease, the person infected has to either confess their feelings or get the surgery. In the case that even if the infected person confesses and the love is not returned, the holder will just die at a faster rate, if not instantly. If you get the surgery, however, you will lose the ability to love forever." Something in Kenma's stomach dropped, and he knew this disease would be the end of him. He knew that these white roses would soon turn red with his blood. </p><p>Why?</p><p>Because he loved Kuroo, but Kuroo loves Tsukishima.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was hard pretending everything was normal. Kenma had to excuse himself multiple times during practice to go cough up petals. The most difficult part was walking to and from school, which was mostly because of the pain in the ass company he had. None other then Kuroo himself. It was painful for Kenma, since Kuroo couldn't stop gushing about him being with Tsukishima. According to Kuroo, the tall blond was perfect in every way.</p><p>"Kenma! I'm going over to Tsukki's this weekend!"</p><p>"Don't you go every weekend?"</p><p>"That's not the point!"</p><p>"Then what is the point?"</p><p>"The fact that I get to see my amazing boyfriend again!"</p><p>Pain. That's all Kenma felt. It had always been emotional pain at first, and that was easy for him to hide, but now, thanks to these flowers, it was physical. Unfortunately for Kenma, that was a lot harder to hide. He coughed a little bit, spitting up some flowers as well. He would always immediately shove the petals into his hoodie pocket, that way Kuroo wouldn't see him. However, not knowing the severity of the situation didn't stop the older from being concerned. </p><p>"Kenma are you okay? I've been meaning to ask since you've been taking breaks in the middle of practice, and while I know that you'd rather be playing video games, it's not like you. So is everything okay?" Kenma flushed a little at Kuroo's look of concern. It was nice being on the receiving end of attention from the person you loved, even though you knew they would never love you back. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been more tired recently, that's all." The lie flowed effortlessly from his mouth, and truth be told, it scared Kenma a little bit. Being able to cleanly lie about his health like this. </p><p>"Okay, but remember that you can always be honest with me. After all, I'm your best friend!" Kenma gave a broken smile as a response to this. </p><p>Best friends, huh? And that's all we ever will be. </p><p>After that conversation, the amount of petals increased, and Kenma's time limit shortened, but no matter what, he would endure it. Because as long as Kuroo was happy, then Kenma had no regrets. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It had been 2 weeks. The disease was gradually getting worse, but nothing was comparable to the pain he felt today. It was practice, and Kenma had been coughing all day. He had to make several trips to the bathroom just to throw up more flowers. The white petals had been tainted red with blood, and occasionally, a bud could be found within the mess. </p><p>They were in the middle of a 3 on 3 match, with Kenma, Yaku, and Lev on one team and Kuroo, Tamahiko, and Shibayama on the other. The match had been going good, until Kuroo said once sentence...</p><p>"Man, I wish Tsukki were here!"</p><p>This sent Kenma into a coughing fit, until he eventually couldn't breathe. He collapsed on the floor, and luckily a petal hadn't fallen yet. He knew that soon many would, he could feel them piling up, waiting to spill, drenched in his own blood. Most of the team stood in shock at the sudden incident happening, but Yaku was the first to act.</p><p>"Kenma, are you okay?" He couldn't reply, all he did was motion to the door, and mouth to Yaku "Bathroom" before anything happened. Yaku lifted one of Kenma's arms over his shoulder, and helped the younger to the bathroom. The entire team couldn't do anything but sit and watch as Yaku took action, and only when Coach Nekomata walked in that everyone broke out of their daze. </p><p>Once they got to the bathroom, Kenma used all of his strength to pull open a stall and heave into the toilet. The sight was dazing. Petals, upon petals, upon petals, along with thorns and buds, and what were once pure white roses were now dyed scarlet red. Yaku watched in horror as his teammate suffered. He instantly knew what the situation was, and it only took a few minutes to figure out who. </p><p>"Kenma..."</p><p>"Yaku, please don't look..."</p><p>"Kenma, I know what you're going through. It's Kuroo, isn't it?"</p><p>Kenma was silent.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes. I know How painful it is, and even if you know the answer, I think you should confess."</p><p>"Yaku you can't expect me to do that-"</p><p>"Please Kenma, I don't want to lose you..."</p><p>"How do you think I feel!?! How do you think it feels to know that you love someone who is already convinced they found their soulmate!?!" Kenma's voice was racked with sobs. Even though he wasn't facing Yaku, the older could only imagine the pain his underclassmen was going through...</p><p>Or could he?</p><p>"Kenma I know what you're going through, and I promise that confessing will make things better, even if it isn't returned."</p><p>"How do you know? How do you know the HELL I'm paying for just wanting to love someone?!?"</p><p>"Because-"</p><p>Kenma turned around. Yaku didn't even notice, since his eyes were squeezed tight and his hands were balled up in fists. Kenma's face was streaming with tears, and blood was dripping from the sides of his mouth and all over his uniform. </p><p>"How Yaku!?! How can you even BEGIN to understand-"</p><p>"Because..."</p><p>"Because WHAT Yaku?!? How can you understand hell when you've never experienced it yourself?!?"</p><p>"I..."</p><p>Kenma had stopped screaming for a moment to take in a breath, but his next words would take this argument to it's peak.</p><p>"HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND LOVING SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T LOVE YOU BACK WHEN YOU'VE NEVER LOVED IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?"</p><p>"BECAUSE I HAVE HANAHAKI TOO YOU DUMBASS!"</p><p>.<br/>..<br/>.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Kenma watched with wide eyes as Yaku began to cough as well, and onto his hand came a small blue petal.</p><p>Forget-Me-Not's. </p><p>"How long..."<br/>"About a week now."</p><p>"Lev, right?"<br/>"Yep. He loves Akane, Yamamoto's sister. He dotes about her all the time."</p><p>"Sounds like Kuroo with Tsukishima."<br/>"Looks like we're both lovesick dumbasses, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah."<br/>"Kenma?"</p><p>"Yeah?"<br/>"How about you confess to Kuroo, and I confess to Lev. Then maybe we both have a shot."</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>The 2 sat there for a long time. They just sat there and talked about their experience with the disease so far, and didn't go back to practice until it was over. Both were flooded with questions, but managed to survive. The deal they made rested on their minds, both decided that in the next 3 weeks they would try.</p><p>What they didn't know is that a confession that doesn't get returned results in an instant death. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was awhile before anything remarkable happened, so before anyone knew it, another 2 weeks had gone by. Nekoma was on their way to a practice match at Karasuno, and they would stay in Miyagi for a few days. The team was currently on the bus, and while he tried to avoid it, Kenma ended up sitting next to Kuroo, who wouldn't shut up over getting to see his beloved Tsukishima, and Yaku next to Lev, who wouldn't stop showing Yaku pictures of Akane. </p><p>"Kuroo would you shut up? You've been talking about your boyfriend for the entire ride. Honestly I'd rather listen to your chemistry jokes."<br/>"Yaku~ How can I shut up when I'm so excited?"<br/>"I know a way and you'll be out before you know what hit you." Kuroo took the cue, and Kenma gave a small smile. Over the years he'd gotten good at tuning out Kuroo when the taller was rambling. However, the subject made his heart hurt, and his throat itchy. </p><p>His petals had worsened by a lot. Now instead of just petals, he was coughing up buds and thorns too. Almost every trip to the bathroom was like the incident 2 weeks ago. After said incident, the team told him to rest, but he was back in practice after 3 days.</p><p>"I'm only rambling because I can't wait to see Tsukki! Wouldn't you talk about someone who you want to spend the rest of your life with?"</p><p>That almost did it. Kenma could feel the itchy sensation getting worse. He glanced at Yaku, a look of panic in his eyes. The 2 made eye contact, and Yaku had an idea. </p><p>"Hey Kuroo, want me to show you how to shut up?"<br/>"Yakkun~ Just because you're small doesn't mean you can bully us~"</p><p>And with that, Kuroo was out like a lightbulb. Yaku passed Kenma a large paper bag that already had some blue petals at the bottom, but Kenma wasted no time in heaving the flowers. They were all in the back of the bus and Yaku had given Lev earbuds. However, what Kenma saw truly terrified him.</p><p>The buds were starting to bloom. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After another 3 hours, the team had finally arrived at Karasuno. However, there was one last decision to be made.</p><p>Who would wake up Kuroo?</p><p>After 10 minutes, much to both Kenma and Yaku's dismay, the majority of the team decided that Kenma should be the one to wake him up.</p><p>So here he is. </p><p>Standing infront of Kuroo, and not really sure what to do. </p><p>'Maybe if I just push him a little...'</p><p>As Kenma's hand reached forward to push Kuroo, he couldn't help but stop himself. The taller looked so peaceful when he slept. Like he had no worries whatsoever. </p><p>Kenma could feel more itchiness in his throat. He rushed, and quickly pushed Kuroo. Because of the fast movement, it came off a little more forceful then it was meant to. He saw Kuroo starting to stir, and rushed out of the bus. Once he stepped down, the team looked at him expectantly. </p><p>"He'll be down in a minute."</p><p>They seemed satisfied with the answer, and Kenma went to go talk with Yaku.</p><p>"How did it go?"<br/>"I got flustered and pushed him."<br/>"Way to go." Yaku laughed a little, enjoying these light moments while he could. </p><p>Kuroo walked down from the bus, and once he collected himself, started to lead the group. He was in a good mood, and pretty much everyone knew why. Kenma and Yaku lagged behind, having as private a conversation as they could. </p><p>"So, how bad is yours?"<br/>"I've been getting more forget-me-nots, and some buds and stems now too."<br/>"Stems, huh? I get thorns since my fowers are roses."<br/>'That dounds painful, but these stems aren't exactly easy either. And the buds are really thick, sometimes I feel like I'll just choke and die there."<br/>"Yeah, but we know our endings will be a lot more painful."<br/>"Yeah..."</p><p>The 2 were quiet after that solemn comment. They tried to be positive, but they both knew they didn't have much time left. </p><p>"When are we gonna do it?"<br/>"Do what?"<br/>"Confess. Even if I know we won't make it, I wanna go out trying."<br/>"Well... how about next Wednesday?"<br/>"That works. 5 days starting tomorrow, huh? I'll confess to Lev and you'll confess to Kuroo. If we die, then, well..."<br/>"At least we tried."<br/>"Yeah...</p><p>At least we tried."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Once they finally arrived at the gym, all teams did another introduction. They exchanged thank you's, and then started their first practice match. The next 2 days were going to be full of training for both teams. The first match resulted in Nekoma's win. Afterwards, the teams went off to a nearby inn where they would all be staying. Even the Karasuno members stayed as well, none wanting to miss a chance to be with the other team. </p><p>Unfortunately for Kenma, this also meant that Kuroo and Tsukishima would be in the same room. He watched the 2 while talking with Shoyo, and Yaku caught on. Neither said anything, but Kenma could only watch as his heart sank deeper into his chest, and instead flowers bloomed to the surface. It was going fine, until...</p><p>Kuroo kissed Tsukishima. And Tsukishima kissed back. </p><p>He started to cough.</p><p>He tried to be quiet, but he caught the attention of everyone in the room. Yaku quickly started laughing.</p><p>"Hinata, that was a funny joke! Man, you almost made Kenma choke!"<br/>"But-"<br/>"Just go with it-"<br/>Hinata looked between the 3 of them, and decided to listen to Yaku.<br/>"Yeah! I tell the best jokes!"</p><p>Everyone else in the room moved on, since it seemed that nothing was wrong. Once Yaku saw that no one was looking, he rushed Kenma to the bathroom, and told Hinata to wait. </p><p>Little did they know that someone was watching, and had a good idea of what was happening. </p><p>Yaku was suddenly glad that there was lengthy tour of the place. The 2 got to the bathroom in time for an onslaught of flowers. Seeing Kenma heave up petals made Yaku think of his situation, and soon he was infront of a toilet as well. After 20 minutes, finally, they had stopped. </p><p>"How bad was yours?"<br/>"Only like usual, just petals...you?"<br/>"More stems, the petals seem bigger too."<br/>"That sucks, but let's wash up and go back before everyone comes looking for us."<br/>"You're right, let's get this done with."</p><p>Kenma would regret this later. He felt like he could barely stand. Playing volleyball would feel impossible, but he would try.</p><p>For Kuroo.</p><p>After all, his rose buds where in full bloom, what was he gonna do?</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>5</p><p>It was the next day, and Kenma knew it wouldn't end well. He could barely walk, and his throat was sore enough to where it hurt to talk. However, he refused to show weakness. He put on his best act, and for awhile, it worked. It wasn't until the last match of the day that his facade started to fade. </p><p>"Kenma, are you alright?"<br/>"I'm fine Yaku, just tired. I'm gonna just play on my phone till I fall asleep, ok?"<br/>"Ok, I'll believe you."</p><p>Yaku knew something was wrong, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. After all, wouldn't you want to spend your last few days with no worries?</p><p>Kenma had slept for the next few hours, but woke up around 4 in the morning. He knew the familiar sensation, and slowly got up and went to the bathroom. He, for n-teenth time, heaved flowers into the toilet. Full blooms. Full fucking roses were coming from his throat. He couldn't help but stare in horror at the sight.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Why me?</p><p>Why does loving someone have to hurt so much?</p><p>Kenma continued to think like this as more and more flowers came up, along with thorns. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>4</p><p>He wouldn't get up. Kenma's throat was so sore he physically couldn't talk, and he was fairly certain he had a fever. However, after realizing this was the last day of training camp, he decided to give it his best shot.</p><p>It wasn't happening. </p><p>After unsuccessfully trying to get up for 15 minutes, some of the other came to check on him.</p><p>"hey Kenma, are you ok? Usually you'd be up by now."</p><p>'Why did it have to be you?'</p><p>"I..." Kenma tried to speak, but that clearly wasn't happening. Instead, he pointed to his throat. Kuroo instantly got the idea, and ran to get water. Once he came back, he helped Kenma drink said water. It didn't completely get rid of the raspyness in his voice, but it helped a little bit. </p><p>"How are you feeling?"<br/>"Like shit."<br/>"Are you sick?"<br/>"Maybe, I don't know..."</p><p>Kuroo raised his hand onto Kenma's forehead, making Kenma blush. Once the taller took his hand off, he let out a sigh.</p><p>"You're warm. I think you've got a fever. We'll move you to your own room, I'll go tell Nekomata." And with that Kuroo left, leaving Kenma blushing and by himself. </p><p>After another 16 minutes, Kuroo came back with a mask on.</p><p>"I'll help you up, come on, we're gonna take you to a different room." Kuroo grabbed one of Kenma's arms and put it around his shoulder, helping the smaller to his new room. Once there, he set him down on the futon in the middle of the room.</p><p>"Rest up Kenma, we're gonna need you in the next tournament." Even though he couldn't see it, Kenma knew that Kuroo flashed a wide grin under that mask. However, soon the 2 heard a voice in the hallway...</p><p>"Kuroo?"</p><p>"Oh, that's Tsukki. See you later Kenma!"</p><p>Suddenly, Kenma was left alone. Again. All by himself, just him and his thoughts.</p><p>He was soon very happy that a trash can was nearby.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was later the same day, around 11 pm, when Kenma heard the door slide open. it took a minute for him to register who it was, and he was surprised.</p><p>Tadashi Yamaguchi. One of the Karasuno 1st years. </p><p>"Kenma?"<br/>"You're... Yamaguchi, right?" Kenma spoke slowly, his brain still half asleep.</p><p>"Yeah, that's me. I just... wanted to ask you something."<br/>"...What?"</p><p>"Do you like Kuroo?"</p><p>Kenma froze. He didn't think it was this obvious. Internally, he started to panic, until Yamaguchi started talking again.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it's just, I know you have hanahaki and I just assumed. Oh I know that too because of the other night. Hinata tells terrible jokes, and I saw you and Yaku leave and go to the bathroom. And well...</p><p>I have it too."</p><p>Kenma was shocked. H stopped panicking and looked Yamaguchi, who seemed ready to cry.</p><p>"I came because i thought that maybe you knew what to do, but... I love him. I love Tsukki so much that I cough up daises. But even if he would never admit it, he really does love Kuroo. It hurts... what do I do?!? I've only had it for 3 days, but I don't want to die..." Yamaguchi started crying. Kenma could only watch with an apologetic look on his face as another person was going to die from love. </p><p>"There's nothing we can do but accept it."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>1</p><p>It was 2 days after camp, and Kenma hadn't been to school yesterday or today. Tomorrow was the day he and Yaku would confess, and he was planning on going through with it. He had been flooded with messages and calls, but refused to answer all of them. However, he was currently writing letters. After all, he knew he wouldn't live past this week. So here he was, several pages of paper in front of him, and Kenma was at a loss for words. </p><p>He started with Shoyo. </p><p>'Dear Shoyo, </p><p>If you're reading this, then I guess I'm gone aren't I? Please don't cry, I died because of love. I had hanahaki, and while it was painful, it was better then getting rid of emotions. So here I am. Writing this letter, so I can say goodbye. Thank you for always being there, and thank you for teaching me how to love volleyball.</p><p>Sincerely, Kenma.'</p><p>He could feel the tears slowly coming.</p><p>Next was Yaku.</p><p>'Dear Yaku, </p><p>If you're reading this, that means that I didn't make it, right? Looks like our plan didn't quite work out. But also, if you're reading this, then you made it, right? I hope you're happy. Help anyone else with the disease, don't let them die with regrets. </p><p>Sincerely, Kenma'</p><p>He could feel them building up. It wasn't long until singular, small tears started streaming down his face.</p><p>Then Yamaguchi.</p><p>'Dear Yamaguchi, </p><p>Don't die with regrets. Tell him how you feel, and die with your emotions. Die happy instead of sad. Live everyday like it's your last, because that day will soon come. </p><p>Sincerely, Kenma'</p><p>Soon, there were large, hot tears streaming down his face. </p><p>Finally Kuroo.</p><p>'Dear Kuroo</p><p>Don't cry. Don't feel guilty. Love him. Love Tsukishima with everything you have, and make sure you two are happy together, ok? Because I died wanting to experience that same love. So cherish what you have,and never let go.</p><p>Love, Kenma'</p><p>Kenma's body was wrecked with sobs. He was shaking as hot tears ran down his face, and he coughed and heaved over his trashcan as fully bloomed roses erupted from his mouth. </p><p>W-What else?</p><p>What do I say?</p><p>What else do I say when I'm about to die?</p><p>Eventually, Kenma's body calmed down, and he went to sleep, preparing himself for tomorrow.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>0</p><p>Today. Today was the day he would confess to Kuroo. He planned on telling him early morning, at the large willow tree behind the school. Slowly, Kenma got out of bed. He could barely walk, each step shot a pain through his entire body. He sent a text to Kuroo.</p><p>'Meet me at the willow <br/>tree at school. 8 am.'</p><p>'Ok?!? Why?!? You haven't <br/>been to school or answering <br/>my messages, is evrything ok?!?'</p><p>Kenma didnt answer. He was slowly making his way to the school, despite how painful it was. On top of that, no matter how much makeup he tried, he couldn't get rid of his sunken cheekbones. </p><p>Eventually, he made it. He got there right before Kuroo did, which was a win in his book.</p><p>"Kenma, what's going on? I haven't heard from you in the past few days."</p><p>"I'm fine, Kuroo. Just let me explain.'</p><p>He wasn't fine, but they both knew that would be cleared up soon enough. Kenma turned around, and made eye contact with Kuroo.</p><p>"I have Hanahaki." Kenma gave his best smile at Kuroo, while the latter stood there with widened eyes.<br/>"Kenma, you're joking right?!?" Kenma kept smiling, letting a few tears escape in the process. That's when Kuroo knew this wasn't a joke. This was real.</p><p>This was reality.</p><p>"Who... Kenma who is hurting you like this? You need to confess, I-I-I can't lose you Kenma!" Kuroo's voice was wracked with sobs as he grabbed Kenma's shoulders.</p><p>"Please... I don't want to lose you."<br/>"Kuroo... It's you."</p><p>Kuroo's eyes widened.</p><p>"I'm sorry... but it looks like I won't... get to be there... for your... graduation." Kenma's voice was wavering, he felt ready to pass out. </p><p>This was the end.</p><p>"Kenma! Kenma please! Please don't leave me! You're my best friend I need you! Kenma please don't die!" Kuroo was begging, but Kenma couldn't help but smile as tears ran down his face.</p><p>"I left... some letters... on my desk... at.... home... read... th...em..."</p><p>Kenma's body slouched. He was barely concious as Kuroo layed his body on the willow trunk. Kenma could hear the taller's sobs. </p><p>"Sayonara, Kenma."</p><p>Kuroo gave Kenma one last hug as he walked away, leaving his friend in the distance. As he walked away, Kenma remembered everything. How they met. Their childhood together. Learning volleyball. Playing tournaments. Falling in love. All the recent moments they shared. Even now, as he faded from conscious and a sharp pain started in his chest, he looked back on everything. </p><p>He looked to the sky.</p><p>"Sayo...nara...every...one..."</p><p>Those were the last words Kenma ever said as he fell into unconsciousness, and a pure white rose bloomed from his chest. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>.<br/>..<br/>...<br/>..<br/>.</p><p>"So, things didn't quite go as hoped for either of us, huh?"</p><p>_______________________________</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I posted tis on my Wattpad first. I have more stories on their, so you can check those out if you want. My username is y0ur_l0cal_therapist.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>